


A Warriors Lemon Collection

by Kestrelstar



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Cats, F/M, Lemons, M/M, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Warrior Cats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestrelstar/pseuds/Kestrelstar
Summary: A compilation of Warrior Cats one-shots.Rated explicit for sexual themes and potential violence/gore. Updated infrequently.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	A Warriors Lemon Collection

Chapter 1: Goldenpaw x Kittypet

Tail high and chest puffed out, Goldenpaw strolled along the hard paths of the Twoleg place as though he owned it. His golden, spotted fur glowed in the sunlight as the Bengal cat navigated through the stone maze. It had been easy to get away from the camp - his mentor was tired and Goldenpaw simply requested if he could go hunting alone.

The tom parted his jaws and took in the smells of the place. He recoiled, nose wrinkling in disgust, but quickly recovered and tried to scent something beyond the acrid monsters and thick twoleg smell that nearly choked him.

It wasn't a smell that caught the Goldenpaw's attention, but a yowling and jingling of a nearby cat - a kittypet. Looking around with excitement, the tom perked his ears and ran to the wall that separated him from the poor victim of his upcoming torment. He cleared the jump on top of the garden wall with ease and looked down, his golden eyes flashing in the sunlight. He would have pounced down on the housecat and terrorised her if it wasn't for her strange behaviour; she was rolling about, letting out pitiful, shrill meows that sent a shiver down his spine and made a weird sensation run through his body. Just what was she doing?

The kittypet was a beautiful calico she-cat, her pelt fluffy but messy due to her rolling about. Despite that, there was an elegance about the cat that made Goldenpaw stare, slack-jawed. She took no notice of the Clan cat, too wrapped up in whatever she was doing; the kittypet was probably playing crying for attention after being shut out by her twolegs.

Jumping down swiftly, the Bengal tom approached the kittypet. He pinned the she-cat down, looming over the now silent molly. She squirmed under his grip, but he realised that she wasn't old, no younger than a freshly named apprentice. And there was something... a strong smell that thrilled Goldenpaw. He knew it came from her and it was intoxicating, prompting the young cat to lean closer and press his face against hers.

"Oh, hello there!" meowed the kittypet, still trying to twist and toss and turn under the tom. "Please help me!"

Goldenpaw stared for a little bit, his breath trembly and hot on her face, but soon enough he replied. "You're a pretty kitty," he whispered, staring into her deep blue eyes, breathing heavily. The tom moved a golden paw to her collar and played with the bell for a little bit. "What do you need help with? I'm a Clan cat, so I can help you with anything." His mew was swollen with pride and confidence in his background and abilities of his Clan.

Trembling under his spotted body, the kittypet seemed to bite back a squeal of fright. "Oh, it's so terrible, sir!" she whined loudly and let out another yowl. "It's soo hot and buzzy... please..." Another yowl filled the air.

"Just show me," responded Goldenpaw, irritated. But he looked at her desperate face again so awkwardly lapped at it before adding, more softly this time, "anything for you, kitty."

"Uh, then, I'll show you... but you need to get off of me," the kittypet squeaked, closing her eyes.

Complying, Goldenpaw slowly got off of the she-cat, who quickly rolled onto all four paws. She faced away from him, her body crouched low, and he was about to ask her what he was meant to be looking for before she raised her rear. Her tail only obstructed the tom's view for a second before it was curled over the back, revealing her angry-looking core - it looked red, swollen, and it leaked a clear liquid. The calico's entire body was trembling as she exposed herself to the Clan cat. "I-is it hurt?" she asked weakly.

Stepping closer, his jaws parted once more, Goldenpaw let the heat scent bathe his tongue. This is what made the she-cat smell so attractive earlier and what made him go from wanting to scare her to help her. Unbeknownst to both cats, the Bengal tom's member was starting to poke out of its sheath just from the sight and scent of the kittypet alone. Gulping, Goldenpaw shook his head. "N-no, but it's wet! Do you want me to clean it?" he asked her, his muzzle only an inch away from her. His hot breath exhaled onto the sensitive area, causing the kittypet to gasp.

"Okay." The reply was firm and decisive. With one big nod, the Bengal cat moved his head forward and lapped slowly at the wet opening. The calico cat's body jolted and she whimpered, but the she-cat didn't move. Goldenpaw took it as a sign that he could continue, so once more he drew his rough tongue against her soft core, letting the tip bury inside of her. Spending a moment to savour the taste that had a hint of sweetness, he continued with greed and focus on getting more. A paw went onto her haunches as he moved his muzzle closer to the source of warmth and the Bengal cat licked deep and fast, the kittypet's walls twitching around his invading tongue. The calico cat let out a weird, soft noise and Goldenpaw could feel her body shaking worse than before.

Goldenpaw took a step back in surprise when kittypet's rear fell, her rear legs growing weak. He blinked at the she-cat and bit his lip in worry. "S-sorry, I didn-"

"Don't stop!" she whined loudly, cutting off his uncollected worries. Her core was now dripping with the fluid that wet the tom's muzzle and he could only stare as she raised her rump a little again. The sight caused a primal sense in him to awaken. Instinctively, Goldenpaw walked back to the she-cat but this time he climbed over her body and bit into her scruff. He poised his hips carefully and began to thrust, the tip of his member jabbing around the kittypet's swollen core. "What're you do- Oh~!" she moaned in pleasure as Goldenpaw found his target, his red cock penetrating her soaked entrance. In response, the young she-cat raised her rear and let out a long mew.

The tom's mind was clouded by arousal, the new feeling bursting through his body as he thrust deep inside of the clenching walls. His pace was fast from the start, his bite hard on the smaller cat's scruff. He let his body function without command, the she-cat's increasingly worried yowls falling on deaf ears as the world around Goldenpaw became distorted. Soon, he could feel something extraordinary building up and he clamped down his jaws, drawing a little blood from the kittypet.

Exerting all of his efforts into this act of pleasure, Goldenpaw had no regard for the comfort of this cat he just met. With his barbed member now scratching too hard for the she-cat, who tried to escape his weight to no avail, the tom released the sensation that swelled him his member. Releasing his grip on her scruff, the tom let out a loud yowl of pleasure. The calico cat took the chance to free herself, but not before Goldenpaw let loose two thick spurts of his cum inside of her. She rolled about and twisted her body much more frantically than when the two first encountered, but the Clan cat paid no notice. He lay on the ground, his eyes glazed over with bliss, streaks of white on the ground in front of him as his orgasm came to an end.

A while past before the two looked at each other. In a sudden burst of anger, the kittypet glared at the tom. "I was asking you to stop!" she spat in hate, causing the Clan cat to flinch. The only other cat he saw this angry was his leader at a gathering. Goldenpaw said nothing and the she-cat gave him no chance before spinning around and pushing herself through a strange fake wall in the back door. As she pushed through, the tom got once last glance at her rear, his cum leaking from the slightly widened hole.

Turning around to the wall he came from, Goldenpaw made a mental note to come back tomorrow...


End file.
